Meteorite
A falling Meteorite falls from the sky every 1-2 hours randomly and contains the 3rd rarest ore, Magnetite. A notification is given to all players in the server saying, "A magnetite/crystal/adurite meteor is falling from the sky!" in purple letters, and then after a few seconds would announce again, "Track it down!" again in purple or light blue letters, and then the meteor would crash. As of the C1.4 update, seems like only the new Adurite variant of the Meteorite is spawning, probably due to a bug. Meteorites used to have the ability to be manually spawned by destroying the Totem of the Moon during the Meteor update. This manual spawn is still possible, because when the Lonely God is mined, it spawns a Magnetite Meteor. Magnetite meteors are one of the best ways to get Magnetite, the other sources being Magnetite Nodes, Magnetite Chests, and the Queen Ant's Lair. '''As for Crystal, Crystal meteors are an alternative way to get it other than Crystal Lodes, the Crystal Guardian, the Miserable God, or Crystal Chests. The meteor has the possibility of landing in '''34 different locations. Magnetite Meteor Drops * When it lands, it spawns a Meteor Core, 3 Magnetite Meteor Rocks, 3 Small Rocks, and 2 Magnetite Shellies. When the entire meteorite is mined, it gives a total of 8 Magnetite. But you can cook the magnetite that sticks out of the 3 Meteor Rocks with campfires for a total of 11 Magnetite. * 2 Magnetite Shellies (Drops one Magnetite Ore, 200 HP) * 3 Magnetite Stones (Each dropping 1 Magnetite Ore, 300 HP, +3 when cooking Magnetite ore on Magnetite stone) * 3 Small Rocks * 1 Meteor Core (Drops 3 Magnetite Ore, 2000 HP) * Standing in the middle of the core and 2 Chunks will guarantee the most effective way of breaking the meteor as you will be able to hit all 3 of the magnetite dropping stones. Location Meteors fall from the sky across the map randomly. The Meteorite must be tracked and found. A global crashing notice will be played whenever a meteor has broken through the atmosphere and is now on its way to crashing onto land. The meteor does occasionally fall in the water, due to it actually having certain spawnpoints. However, the spawnpoint it lands at is completely randomized. Since the Emerald Update, Meteor Rocks can now be found in the Queen Ant’s lair. There are 3 Meteor Rocks in there, but the Queen Ant and her lair were removed in the Map Legacy Update, so they can no longer be found. Tips * It is easier to track a meteor when on the floating islands as you can see it's landing zone easier. * If you have headphones or earbuds, you will be able to track the meteor's location easier because how you're able to hear where it's falling from. * Remember that the global sound effect of the meteorite will also play which will alert everyone in the server. * It is recommended to mine meteorite with a tribe as there can be a lot of competition of people all trying to get some of the meteor's Magnetite or Crystal. * If a server is filled with mostly or entirely people at steel or below tiers, a meteorite can last an extremely long time before it is mined. Keep this in mind if trying to find the meteor a while after it has dropped. * Keep in mind that in VIP Servers,a meteor has an increased cooldown. (Approximately 3 hours instead of the normal 1-2) * It is possible to build a campfire inside of the meteor rock and cause the outcrops to cook and drop Magnetite bars for extra Magnetite. * It is advised that the player builds walls around the meteor to avoid other players stealing the Magnetite or Crystal. * Speaking of Crystal, this page is for the Magnetite Meteor. If you want to see the Crystal Variant, go here. * Mine the Magnetite Shellies first. They have the least amount of HP. This means that if someone is approaching you, then you can quickly obtain the Raw Magnetite and leave the game. * Place Walls (preferably Stone or Iron) around the meteor. This means you'll have more time to mine it, even if it means you don't have long. * After mining the Magnetite Shellies, it is advised to mine the Meteor Rocks. Here's a tip: Meteor rocks and the meteor core can be mined at the same time. You can tell if you are mining it by discerning if it is vibrating or not. By the time you do that the first time, the Meteor Core will be at about 1700 HP. Do this for the other two Meteor Rocks and the Core will be at about 1100 HP! Then just mine the rest - you've just saved yourself from 900 HP (about half of the Meteor Core's original HP. Same for the Crystal Meteor). Follow these tips and you'll have lots of Magnetite! (or Crystal in the case of the Crystal Meteor) Trivia * The Falling Meteorite was created during the Magnetite Update. * Whenever a meteorite is about to crash, a global sound effect will be played. When it crashes, a cracking/thundering global sound effect will be played. * A player that is close to the meteor when it is falling will hear the wind swooshing sound effect playing from the meteor. * If a meteorite lands on a player, it does not damage them. However, it ''can ''push you under the map and kill you, so getting close to it before it lands is not a good idea. (Yes, it is solid when it is falling) * The sound of the meteorite crashing is lower-pitched than that of the Crystal Meteor. * As of the Micro Update 2, Magnetite and Crystal Shellies don't move or retreat into their shells when they are damaged. *If you waited long enough in a VIP server (almost impossible in public), you were able to (not anymore, due to the fact the VIP servers were removed) find 2 meteors near each other. This would make acquiring Magnetite very easy. *This proves that most locations are very near to each other. *If one is lucky enough they could view a Magnetite and Crystal meteor fused together. *Adurite Meteor is a new type of meteor added in the C1.4 update, and it's currently the only one spawning in the game. *prior to the 1.4.2 update there is a glitch on when you break the lonely god 3 adurite meteors will spawn on each other Category:Ores Category:Event Category:Magnetite Items Category:Meteors Category:Game Mechanics Category:Mining